Must Be A Potter Thing
by renegade003
Summary: A time travel story starring the Potters, the Marauders, and the Weasleys
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fanfic, so let's see how it goes! ( This is set right before Christmas holiday in ootp)**

 **Disclaimer: Did you really think I was JKR?**

Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley were sitting in the Gryffindor common room. Harry was struggling to finish a potions essay while Ginny was eating some chocolates that she got the house elves to bring her. All of a sudden, the couple heard a thump which came from what had sounded like both sides of the room. When the dust cleared, not one, but two sharp voices rang through the air.

"James Potter, I'm going to kill you!"

"Sheesh Lils, it wasn't me!"

"Guys, shut up! We have an audience."

Harry had stood up in shock. In front of him stood two identical black, messy haired, brown eyed teens, a boy who looked exactly like himself, minus the glasses and the scar, two red headed girls, one with green eyes who was much younger than the other, who had the same eyes as Ginny, a long haired boy, and one who looked strangely like a young Professor Lupin.

Harry was the first one to break the silence, "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"I might not be the smartest one," the long haired boy started, "but, I think introductions are in place."

"Er... right. Um... I'll start, I guess?" Harry cleared his throat, "Well my name is Harry James Potter, and I'm kinda hoping you know who I am."

Potter? The strangers looked among themselves in confusion.

"That means it's my turn. My name's Ginny Weasley, and I'm a fourth year. And for all of you who didn't know, this is Harry Potter also known as the savior of the wizarding world, the boy who lived, the chosen one, you get the point. But, Potter Boy hates his fame."

"Ha, see the funny thing is my name's Potter, too," one of the black haired, brown eyed boys said.

"Same!"

"Ditto!"

"James, I'm kinda your sister, so we might just have the same last name," the youngest stranger told the one called, _James_.

"Seems like James Potters aren't al that smart," the oldest redhead said while everyone laughed in agreement, "My name's Lily, by the way. Lily Evans."

"Mum?" Harry questioned, "But you can't be!"

"Sorry, Harry. I don't even have a boyfriend," Lily apologized.

"Not yet, you don't. My name's James Potter. Oi Evans! Will you go out with me yet?" James added with a smirk.

"It's Evans, Potter!" Lily told James quite angrily.

"That works too. Evans-Potter has a nice ring to it," James said earning a slap from Lily.

"If you two have finished flirting, I believe that it's my turn," the long haired boy said, "Good. Well, my name's Sirius Black and I'm not so proud of it."

The quietest boy made his way to the front, "My name is Remus Lupin, and that's all that there is about me."

Harry and Ginny were still in shock. Harry was meeting his parents for the first time, as well as the marauders in their prime!

"Mum! Dad! It is you!" Harry shouted. He ran to embrace them.

"I can't marry him!" Lily shouted while James was having a party inside his head.

"Well, Evans, apparently you do!" said Sirius.

"When do we get together?" an over-excited James asked.

"End of seventh year," Harry explained and at this Sirius handed Remus some gold and silver coins.

"Lils, we're parents!"

"I guess we are," Lily said with a sigh.

"Gramps, you're not the only ones with that surprise today," the boy who looked like James said. He was the first to talk from the second group of strangers.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey! Here's chapter two. Also note James and Lily from the future will be known as James II and Lily II**

 **Disclaimer: Did you think that JK would be on Wattpad?**

Harry looked like he was about to faint. His parents. His _dead_ parents! In the same room as him! And his children? Wait what?

"So," Harry started, "who are you three? If these are my parents, are you my children?"

"Are you Harry Potter?" the tallest of the three asked. When Harry nodded, the boy continued, "My name is James Sirius Potter, proud Gryffindor, fifth year quidditch captain, and super prankster. Oh yeah, and the best Potter kid!"

"James Potters are the best!" James said while he and James II high-fived.

"I guess I'll go," the Harry-clone said, "My name's Al. I'm in fourth year."

"That's not all Albus Severus!" James directed at his brother.

Everyone besides James II and his sister raised their eyebrows at _Albus Severus._

"Yeah," Al said timidly, "I'm also in not Slytherin. Thankfully."

Please tell me that your favorite subject isn't potions?" Sirius said.

"Hey!" Harry yelled at his godfather, "He doesn't seem anything like Snape! Al, do you play quidditch?"

"He's the best seeker Gryffindor has ever had! Besides Dad of course," James defended.

"Yeah!" the only unintroduced stranger echoed, "My name is Lily Luna Potter. I'm a second year Gryffindor, and I want to be a chaser like my mum!"

Ginny felt a pang of guilt at the word mum. She didn't even like Harry anymore. That was a lie. She still liked him, but had given up. "Who is your mum, Lily?"

"You."

Ginny looked into the bright green eyes and lightning scar he was so well known for. She saw something different. They seemed brighter, and hopeful. To Ginny's surprise, Harry smiled, "That means we make it," he whispered in her ear, "That means we have a family. Together."

"So guys, how did you get here," Harry questioned turning to both James Potters, "Why do I have a feeling that it was your fault?"

"You're right," both Al and Remus said in unison.

"Well," James (I) started, "It's a long story. Pads, Moony and I were making some new stuff for pranks, and Moony suggested a time travel potion.

"It was a joke!" Remus defended himself.

James continued, "Anyway, we decided to try it. Apparently it worked. We took it and we ended up here. What about you, James?"

"Well James," James II explained, "Al and I were playing wizard's chess. Al's not great, but I'm worse. I grabbed his king, and started running around the common room. I saw that that one chest in the common room that no one could unlock, was open which it never is, so I went over to explore. Al was still chasing me even though I dropped his piece somewhere because the stupid thing was stabbing me with its sword. I suddenly stopped and he bumped into me. I started to fall and I knocked something of off of it. And this is where Lily ran in to see what all of the noise was. I have no idea what that thing was, but it must have sent us back in time.

"Do you have a lot of cousins?" Ginny asked, wanting to know about her brothers in the future.

"Oh, a ton!" Al exclaimed, "Charlie never married, and neither did Fred. Bill has Vic, Dom, and Louie. Percy has two daughters named Molly and Lucy. George has two kids named Roxy and Fred II. Even Ron has two kids! Rose and Hugo are the bomb!"

"Don't forget Teddy! He's pretty much our brother even though he's dating Vic," Lily II added.

"But the most important question is: do any of them play quidditch?" James asked.

"Of course!" James II said, "The chasers are Ted, Lily, me and Dom. Our beaters are Louie, and Fred II. Roxy's also a beater, even though she's not on the team. Same with Ted because he graduated. Hugo is the keeper. And Al is the seeker. McGonagall is thrilled!"

"Of course, she's thrilled after almost getting a heart attack when she found out that Dad named his child James Sirius!" joked Al. Everyone laughed as James II pretended to make a face.

"Lily, I couldn't help but notice that you said that you wanted to be a chaser, _"like your mum,"_ does that mean I make it on the house team?" Ginny questioned.

"Mum, you're better that just for the house team! You're like national team first string good!" said James II without thinking.

Ginny was shocked. Her in the future was pretty cool. Marrying Harry and playing professional quidditch? That's totally awesome!

"That's all right, mini-mini Prongs," said Sirius.

"We will probably have to be obliviated anyway," said Remus.

"Mini-mini Prongs? Are you serious?" Ginny asked.

"Yes" "That's my middle name!" Sirius and James II said at the same time.

"What else do we do in the future?" asked a still shocked Harry.

Al replied, "Well Dad, you are the head Auror. Mum, you played for the Harpies until James was born. Until Lily was born, you wrote for the Prophet as a Quidditch Correspondant. Now you just stay at home. Uncle Ron was an auror, but he quit. He works with Uncle George at his shop. Aunt Hermione-" Al shot his hand over his mouth, "I forgot we didn't tell them who you brothers marry!"

"It doesn't matter anyway, I was going to get to that," James II said.

"Yeah, right," was Al's response, "So Charlie never ma-"

Al was interrupted by another thump. Lily II was the first to recognize the blue-haired boy who was standing before them.

"Teddy!" Lily ran to hug him. Teddy scoped her up over his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Lily nodded.

"I'm assuming you know him," concluded Remus.

"Dad?"

"Dad!?"

"Am I your father?" asked Remus.

"Is your name Remus John Lupin?" Teddy asked, "Then yes, you are my father. My name is Edward Remus Lupin. I'm training to become an auror. I was in Gryffindor, also a chaser. And, no. I am not a werewolf, but I am a metamorphagus! This is also the first time I remember meeting my dad."

Remus was in shock.

"Way to break it to them, Ted," James II said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Shoot," Teddy's hand shot to his mouth, "You didn't tell them yet?"

"We were just about to hear who my brothers tricked into marrying them," Ginny informed Teddy.

"Yeah, so, like we said Charlie doesn't marry. Bill marries Fleur from the Triwizard Tournament. Percy marries Audrey. He met her at the ministry. George marries Angelina Johnson. Ron gets 'Mione o'course!" James II told the others.

"What about Fred?" Ginny asked her oldest son.

"Teddy, do I die?" Remus asked in a serious tone, "Does Fred?"

"I've never met you, Dad. Or Mum. Or Uncle Fred," Teddy admitted, "Or Sirius."

"NO! You can't die!" Harry ran to his godfather.

"Ted, who is your mum?" Lily asked.

"Nymphadora Tonks," Teddy said.

"You marry my five-year old cousin?" Sirius shouted at Remus, "Really Moony?"

"So that's why you can change your hair!" James concluded.

"Not just my hair, but yes," Teddy chuckled.

"Hate to break up the reunion, but should we talk to Dumbledore?" Al asked.

"Yeah, sounds good," said Harry, "It's almost holiday so not that many are around. Hey Gin, am I staying at your place for the holiday?"

"If you want. So, yeah." Ginny informed Harry as themselves and the time travelers made their way to Dumbledore's office.

James and Lily looked at each other. Were they bad parents? A worse thought came to their mind. Did they die?

"Harry," Lily addressed her son, "Are we bad parents?"

Harry stopped in his tracks, "No! You are amazing. You'd do anything for me! Why would you think that?" he managed to get out, "I'm sorry," he fumbled, "I just met you guys, and Sirius and Remus. Then I found out that Sirius dies, Professor Lupin is Dad's best friend. I can't snap back into the reality that all of you die!"

"I die?" James looked at his son who was close to tears.

"Yeah. I like to think that you're the one who kicked off Voldemort's nose," Harry said.

"But when?" Lily asked.

"When I was one year old. I suppose you want to ear the whole story?" Harry explained. When his parents nodded, he started, "When I was one, on Halloween, Voldemort broke into our house. He first killed you, dad. He did that with no hesitation. Then he asked Mum to move out of the way. She refused to let him kill me. Mum, you gave your life for me. Then he tried to kill me. He couldn't. He used Avada Kedavra. I was protected by Mum's love. It rebounded and gave me this scar. Until I was eleven, I was sent to live with the Dursley's. It was horrible. It got better when I received my Hogwarts letter. Hagrid broke down the door, and told me I was a wizard. In my first year, I saved the Philosopher's Stone from Voldemort, who was hiding on the back of a teachers head. In my second year, I saved Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets. I destroyed the memory of Tom Riddle, A.K.A. Voldemort. In my third year, I saved Sirius. He was framed for your death by none other than Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew was hiding for twelve years as Ron's rat. Then last year, I was entered in the Triwizard Tournament. I won, but Cedric, the true Hogwarts champion was killed by Voldemort. And, that's it. Oh, I gave the prize money to Fred and George, who started a joke shop." Harry told his parents.

"Which is very successful, may I add," James II said, "I get all my pranking stuff from there half-off!"

At the end of the story, they had made it to Dumbledore's office.

"Sherbert Lemon," Harry said as the gargoyle let them in.

"Hello, Harry, what can I do for you,'' Dumbledore asked.

"Well, sir, these people claim to have traveled from the past, and from the future," Harry told Dumbledore.

"Please state your name to start off," Dumbledore told the timetravelers.

"James Charlus Potter"

"Sirius Orion Black"

"Remus John Lupin"

"Lily Evans"

"James Sirius Potter"

"Al Potter"

"Full Name!" James II told his brother.

"Fine. Albus Severus Potter"

Dumbledore was slightly shocked that Harry would name his son after him.

"Lily Luna Potter"

"Now how are we going to get you back?" Dumbledore asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: In case you were wondering, no, I am not JKR**

Dumbledore looked at each of the strangers, "So, are you really all Potters?"

James II looked at himself and made sure that he was real, "Apparently, sir!" That earned a laugh from the crowd. Dumbledore smiled, "What's today, Wednesday? Holiday starts after school Friday, so then you can stay at Grimauld Place for Christmas and hopefully we will be back before term resumes. But for now, you'll need fake names and identities. We'll call the Potters the Radcliffes. Sirius can be an Oldman. Remus and Teddy will be Thewlis. And Ms. Evans will be Somerville. You will be from America, looking to move here because you're fathers will be aurors willing to be hired."

"What about our first names and what we look like?" James asked, "You see, it would be quite strange to have four messy, black-haired boys running around with three who claim to be related?"

"Middle names?" Lily II suggested.

"No!" Al said with no hesitation.

Thinking for a moment, Dumbledore started, "James the First will be Charlie Radcliffe. Sirius can go as Ryan Oldman. Remus will be John Thewlis. Lily Evans will be Rose Somerville. Teddy will be cousins with Remus, and your name will be Eddy Thewlis. The other James Potter will be twins with the first one and will be named R-" Dumbledore was interrupted.

"Arthur," Harry stated, "Even if it's for a week that James is named after him, I would still appreciate it."

"Ok," Dumbledore continued, "James the Second, you are known as Arthur. Al, your new name is Brian, after one of my many middle names. Finally, Lily, you are now Molly. The three of you's surname is Radcliffe. If you line up, I can change your appearance, except for you, Eddy. I trust you can do it. You must tell no one. Except Ron and Hermione."

The large group was now sitting in the common room when Lily II something warm on her chest. She gasped, "Jamie, how could I forget? My locket!"

James and Sirius exchanged looks, "Is your mirror heating up?" Sirius said with his eyes. "Yes" James answered.

"Then answer it you Dippet!" James II told his sister in a playful tone.

"Dad gave each of us a piece of one of your magic mirror," Al told the rest of the confused group.

"Dad?" Lily II called.

"Lily!" Older Harry sounded relived, "Are you okay?"

"Where is your brother!" Older Ginny could be heard in the background.

"Al," Lily asked her older brother, "Will you undo this clasp so Jamie can have the wrath of mum thrust upon him?"

"My pleasure," Al said as he handed the locket to the oldest Potter brother.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! I HAVE THREE WORDS FOR YOU: BIG TROUBLE, MISTER! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT AND YOU KNOW IT! POOR KREACHER CAME OVER TO THE BURROW AND TOLD US YOU WERE MISSING! YOUR FATHER IS ALREADY WORKING ON A WAY TO GET YOU BACK, AND YOU KNOW HOW STRESSED HE IS ALREADY WITH THE CRABBE CASE!"

"Dad! Help me!" James II pleaded with his older father.

"Sorry, James. You deserve it," Older Harry's face said.

It was James's turn, "Hey Harry, it was a bad idea to name your son after me and Sirius! Tsk. Tsk. Tsk! We Jameses like to get in trouble! Must be a Potter thing!"

"Dad?" Older Harry stood in disbelief, "Is that you?"

"And Sirius. And Remus. And your mother. You shoud know if I'm going back in time, I'm taking my best friends with me!" James said, "And Sirius."

"Hey!"

As Al and Remus, the two most responsible ones filled the older Harry and Ginny in, the others were doing homework, chess, and just talking. Then Ron and Hermione walked in.

"Who the bloody hell are they!?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Was this really needed?**

"Well," Remus was the first one to recover,"My name is John Thewlis, and I think that Harry, Brian, and I should talk to you, _alone_." The last word was stated with emphasis, "You too, Hermione,"

"Why _Brian_?" James II whined.

"Because, _Arthur_ , Brian is much more trusting than you," explained Remus through gritted teeth.

"You two can come, and we'll talk in my dorm," Harry directed at Ron and Hermione.

"Mate," Ron questioned, "What the bloody hell is this?"

"Yeah, Harry," Hermione was also confused, "What are we missing?"

"Er..." Harry was at a loss of words.

"My name, you could probably tell, is not John Thewlis. It is Remus, Remus Lupin," Remus said.

"And my name is not Brian Radcliffe. My real name is Al Potter." Al said.

"Potter? Are you-" Hermione started.

"Related to Harry?" Al finished, "Yes I'm his son from the future, and Remus here, is Harry's dad's best friend from the past. My brother James, AKA Arthur, and my sister, Lily, AKA Molly are also here. Besides Remus, Sirius Black, now known as Ryan Oldman, and Lily Evans, known as Rose Somerville, also made it back in time."

Ron looked like he just saw a spider. Hermione, on the other hand, took this information very well.

"But you two have to promise not to tell anyone about this. We will be here until further notice. We will be attending classes with you guys," Remus told them.

"And before you say anything, 'Mione, we will obliviate them before they leave," Harry reassured his best friend.

Hermione just smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I am not JKR, or will I ever be, so I do not own Harry Potter**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Remus, and Brian made their way back down to the common room.

"Hey Harry," Ginny called, "Dumbledore dropped by and said that he sent a note to Mum, telling her about the erm... _situation_."

At the mention of his mum, a thought clicked into Ron's head, "Hey Arthur, if Harry's your dad, who's your mum?" on asked his nephew.

"Well," James II chuckled, "It's a funny thing. Try to guess. You know her very well. She's good at Quidditch. She has red hair. Aaaaand, She's your sister!"

Ron turned to glare at his best friend, "I swear, mate, if you do anything funny with her I'll..."

"Too late?"

"Ok, boys," Harry's mother interrupted, "Why don't we go to bed now."

Everyone shuffled upstairs into their respective dorms.

Harry laid down into his bed, and stared at the ceiling, thinking how everything had just changed. He now had teenage parents. He was a parent. He married Ginny. He had a family with Ginny. _Ginny_ chose _him_. Out of everything that happened today, that was the most surprising. And with that thought, he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

The next morning, it took at least 30 minutes and four tubs of water to wake everyone up. Let's just say, Potters love to sleep. Must be a Potter thing. The group made it to breakfast in time that there was still food. Then every one went to their classes.

Harry felt like he was a tour guide, leading all these people through the halls. He was alone since Ginny had a different schedule than him. Speaking of, he glanced at his own and groaned at his findings. Potions. With Snape. And Slytherins. But mainly Snape. _Snape!_ He thought of how much his parents and Sirius and Remus hated Snape. He stopped suddenly and turned to them.

"Please just cooperate with me on this one," Harry said to his confused parents, "I know you hate Snape, but he is a teacher and his class is right inside those doors. Please just do this for me."

His mother nodded, and his dad reluctantly nodded as well.

He opened the dungeon doors to his second least favorite teacher.

"You're late, Potter," Snape sneered, "5 points from Gryffindor."

"Class hasn't even started yet!" James shouted.

"Ahh. Professor Dumbledore said that we would have some new students. Spoiled brats. Just like Potter and his good-for-nothing father," Snape said, glaring at each of the new students in turn. Even though they had all changed their appearance, Harry saw Snape's eyes stop at his mum's for a half-second longer than the rest. "Well, sit down and each of you take five points from Gryffindor."

"Why should we listen to old Snevillius?" Harry heard his father mutter under his breath. He hoped that Snape didn't hear. He was wrong. Snape turned around so fast that Harry felt grease fly everywhere.

"What's your name?" Snape asked.

"Ja- Charlie. Charlie Radcliffe," James said calmly.

"Well, Mr. Radcliffe, I suggest you learn to keep your mouth shut," Snape once again sneered.

"Oh yeah," James countered, "Who'll make me?"

"I will," Snape was outraged by this new student, who did he think he was.

"Oh I bet," James said, his voice thick with sarcasm, "I could beat you up."

"You might, but not tonight because you have detention with me, here at six, Mr. Radcliffe." Snape snapped.

The lesson continued. Remus leaded over to talk to James, "You just can't do that, Prongs!" he whispered.

"Why not," James inquired.

"Because he's not a teenager anymore, he's a teacher! And you got yourself at detention!"

"But it was totally worth it!" Sirius joined in, "Plus, it doesn't matter, we already broke the record that we set!" Remus rolled his eyes.

"Mr. Thewlis, Mr. Oldman," Snape said, "If you would like to speak to Mr. Radcliffe, you can do it in detention because you both will be joining him. Class dismissed. Miss Somerville, may I speak to you for a moment?"

Harry was now nervous. Snape wanted to speak to Harry's mum!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Did you really think that I was JKR?**

Harry felt his heart stop. Snape wanted to talk to his mother. He wanted to stop her, but what could he do. Plus, his dad, Sirius, and Remus had landed themselves in detention. Harry thought that Snape was catching on...

"Yes, Professor?" Lily Evans inquired, "Can I help you?"

"What?" Snape snapped without looking up.

"You said you wanted to see me?" Lily replied.

"Oh, it's you. Sit down," the professor said as he summoned a chair, "I know who you are."

Lily's heart stopped, "Sorry?"

"You are Lily Evans. And your friends are Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and James Potter," Snape spat the last name out like venom.

Lily regained herself, "Sorry, I've never heard of those people before. My name is Rose Somerville. Maybe I just look like someone you know."

"What is your relation to Harry Potter?" Snape asked, trying to force information out of the girl.

"He his leading my friends and I around the school because we have come from America, and our fathers are very good friends with Harry's... Harry's neighbors. His neighbor is a wizard who married a muggle, but they don't have any kids. They used to live in America, but they recently moved to London," Lily explained, the lies falling out of her mouth.

"Do you know anyone with the name Petunia?" Snape asked.

"No."

"No one?"

"No, sir."

"Fine," Snape was desperate for information, "What did Harry tell you about me?"

"Oh," was all Lily could muster out. She had no idea of what to say, "Harry told me that you were the potions master, obviously, head of Slytherin, and you had gone to school with his parents." Not the truth, but not a lie either. _"Good job, Lily."_ she thought to herself.

"That's all he told you?" Snape asked. When Lily slowly nodded her head, Snape reluctantly dismissed her.

As soon as Harry saw his mum open the dungeon door, he embraced her, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" she said.

"Well, mainly because you are trapped in the future, found out you married your sworn enemy, had a child with him, and was forced to talk to your ex-best friend!" Harry said in one breath.

"I'm fine," Lily told her son, "Let's go to our next class. What do we have?"

"History of Magic, with Binns," Harry said, "I already sent the others off."

The two of them made their way to their next class, and when the got into the classroom, they found Binns droning on about who-knows-what. when they found a seat in the back of the room, Harry saw Ron, and both James's fast asleep. Sirius was forcing himself to keep his eyes open. He chuckled to himself at the sight.

"So they still haven't gotten rid of this guy?" Lily asked Harry.

"It's kind of hard to when he's a ghost," the two of them laughed.

"So you got your father's sass," Lily smiled.

"Apparently so did James Potter the Second," Harry interrupted.

"You also have his hair and my-" Lily was interrupted a second time.

"And my mother's eyes, let me guess," Harry said, "Congratulations, you are the 934th person to tell me that this week!"

"Do you really get that a lot? Is it that obvious?" Lily was interested.

"Yeah," Harry said, "it gets annoying sometimes, but it's nice to know that people still remember you and Dad. They say, 'You know what, Harry, you look exactly like you father, but with your mother's eyes,' and then I say, 'Thanks for that. I looked in the mirror this morning, but thank you very much for the reminder.' It's pretty funny, actually."

"So, Harry, do Petunia and Vernon treat you well?" Lily asked her son the question that he had been avoiding.

"Er... they give me shelter and food occasionally."

"Occasionally?"

"Well... yeah. Only if I cook for them and do all their stuff for them. Their great besides that and the fact they made me live in a closet for eleven years, they also don't give a damn about me. Only that ball of fat that they call their son."

Lily was shocked at the information, but Harry continued, "I used to stay at Hogwarts for holidays, but now I stay at the Weasley's for Christmas, Easter, and most of the summer. It's gotten a lot better."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

The bell rung and they gathered their stuff together, and they rejoined their group to head to DADA, This will be fun," Harry thought to himself.

 **AN: How was it? There's a nice long chappie for you. Was that a good length? Do you want longer chapters or short ones. What should the gang do next. I have a plan for when they go to the Weasley's. Please tell me your opinion or ask me questions!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I'm making Al go to his classes with Ginny because the are the same age (that's weird to say) but Lily II will stay with Harry, Teddy (he made himself look younger) and the marauders because "she's too young to be off somewhere on her own"**

 **Be sure to follow my HP Instagram, .longbottom**

 **Disclaimer: HP belongs to JK**

Harry and his mother walked slowly down to DADA. They found seats just as the bell rang.

"Hello class," Umbridge said in a fake cherry tone, "today we will be learning about werewolves and animagi."

Harry could feel the tension in the room, "Could she know? But how?" Harry thought to himself.

Umbridge turned to write on the blackboard, "Werewolves," she said as she wrote, "Are all terrible creatures. The only good werewolf I know is Fenrir Greyback. He and I are _besties_."

That was enough to push Sirius over. He stood up, opened his mouth to say something, but then he sat back down, realizing that he couldn't say anything without giving anything away.

"Can I help you Mr..." Umbridge said.

"Mr. That's For Me To Know And For You To Find Out," Sirius said as James and Remus were trying to make him sit back down.

"That's fine with me, Mr. Oldman, if you are in detention later," Professor Umbridge said as she scribbled something down on a piece of parchment, "Why don't you join him as well, Mr. Potter."

Harry stared at her with an open mouth, then looked at Sirius, who was mouthing words to him, "Sorry, pup," was all Harry could make out.

Sirius then thought of something. He raised his hand, "Professor," he called, "I won't be able to make detention tonight."

Umbridge turned around with an annoyed smile, "And why is that, Mr. Oldman?"

"I have other plans," Sirius said, instantly regretting it.

"And what would those plans be?"

"Detention. With Professor Snape."

"Well then, Mr. Oldman, I will talk to Severus later. Class dismissed," Umbridge said.

As the group made their way to their next class, charms, Harry asked his godfather, "How did you manage to get two detentions in one day?"

"How did you manage to get all the teachers to hate you?" Sirius replied. Harry rolled his eyes, "At least it's almost holiday," he thought to himself.

The group successfully made it through all their classes, and were exhausted by the end of the day (if you call loosing 100 points and three more detentions successful!). At dinner, Al and Ginny told the rest of the group about their day.

"It was so funny!" Al said to his brother, "It looked like a piece of you own work. I wish you were there, James!"

"What happened, Al?" Sirius asked as he sat down. He was late as usual.

"Just the funniest prank ever!" Ginny answered, "In potions, my friend Colin tricked Snape into trying his potion. We were supposed to be making silent potions, but Colin screwed his up on purpose."

"Then, Colin made Snape try it, and he did, knowing that it was wrong!" Al continued, "So then Snape's voice was higher than Alvin and the Chipmunks'!"

"The funniest part is that Colin wanted to make it so that it lasted for seven hours, but he messed that part up, and made it last for seven days!" Ginny finished, and the whole table, who was now listening, erupted in laughter. All of Gryffindor couldn't wait to hear what Snape sounded like, especially the marauders.

Harry looked around the table. Ginny and Al were telling another story that was making everyone laugh, James II was talking with Fred, George, Sirius, and James I probably about pranking, Teddy was talking to Remus, and Lily I was helping Lily II with some Charms homework that was much more advanced than Lily II's second year level. "This must be what it feels like to have my own family," Harry thought to himself, "Not that the Weasley's aren't family, but it's nice to see my parents again. It feels good to have a family," Harry smiled to himself, "No," he thought again, "It feels great."

 **AN: I am sooooo sorry for not updating, things got really hectic. Thank you all for your patience.**

 **All spelling and grammar errors are mine**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: HP does not belong to me**

1975

"Professor! Professor!" Peter Pettigrew yelled as he ran down the corridor. _Thump!_ "Oh, sorry Professor."

"Can I help you, Mr. Pettigrew?" an annoyed Professor McGonagall said hesitantly, making sure that this was not a prank.

"Oh, yes. Have you seen James, Sirius, and Remus? Because I can't find them anywhere," Peter explained.

"Are you sure this is not a prank? Are you sure they are not hiding somewhere?" the professor asked.

"Oh, hello Professor," Frank Longbottom said, "I was wondering, have you seen Remus or Lily? We were supposed to study in the library together half an hour ago. She usually isn't late. Come to think of it, neither is Remus."

McGonagall looked at the two students, wondering what on earth to say to them. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"Professor, didn't James reserve the pitch for today?" Michael Kane, the fourth year keeper for Gryffindor asked McGonagall.

"But he isn't there, so Slughorn said we could practice!" Sam Davids, the captain and beater for Slytherin said, following Michael by a few steps.

Then Marlene McKinnon franticly appeared as well, "Professor, have you seen Sirius. He said that he has been planning this date for weeks, and he still hasn't shown up."

Professor McGonagall looked at the array of students before her. Remus and Lily missing a study opportunity? Never. James Potter missing quidditch? What? Sirius Black missing out with a girl? Maybe the other way, but never like this! Something was definitely going on here. And she was going to figure it out, "No, Mr. Pettigrew and Mr. Longbottom, I have not seen Lily, James, Sirius, or Remus. Mr. Davids, the rest of the Gryffindor team will be using the pitch, because they have a match to win this weekend. I will speak to Horace. Mr. Kane, you will pose as honorary captain until Mr. Potter returns. Plus, you may want to find that reserve chaser. And Ms. McKinnon, I'm sorry about Mr. Black's disappearance. Now if you excuse me, I have things to do. Good day to you all."

As Minerva walked back to her classroom to finish up some work before break, she wouldn't admit to anyone, but she was scared for the missing students. She would never admit it, but James Potter was on of her favorite students, and loved his pranks, except when they were directed at her. She already missed the boys and Lily, and hoped that they would get back safely.

2020

Harry Potter was silently sitting at his dining room table, wondering how on earth he could get his kids home. Ginny on the other hand, well, she was pacing back and forward, alternating between silence, talking, whispering, and screaming at her husband. Then she completely broke down into tears. Harry went to go comfort his sobbing wife. The couple was interrupted by a _rat tat tat_ on their front door, "It can wait," Harry mumbled into Ginny's ear. Then again, but louder. _Boom boom boom._ Harry grunted and reluctantly opened the door. The image before him was startling.

"Vic?" Harry questioned his oldest niece, "What are you doing here?"

Victoire Weasley looked like a mess, something that was not seen often. Her uncle quickly invited her in and sat her down at the table with a cup of hot tea.

"What's wrong, Vic?" harry asked calmly.

"Well," Victoire said once she calmed down, "Last night, Teddy and I got into a fight, it was pretty heated, I told him to leave. I didn't think that he actually would. So, I gave him some time to calm down. I figured that he would come home this morning, but he didn't. I have been looking for him all day, and I still haven't found him. So, I was wondering if he came here."

"I'm really sorry, Vic," Ginny said, "But we haven't seen him either. Would you like me to call your parents over, because we have some missing people, too."

Victoire nodded, "Yes, please. Wait- did you say you have missing people, too?"

Harry gave her a sad smile, "We got an owl from Professor McGonagall that James, Al, And Lily were missing."

"I'm so sorry, Uncle Harry. I understand if you want me to leave, so that I'm not a burden."

"Nonsense," Ginny declared, "Family is never a burden. Plus, I got my brother over here to talk to me without having to hex him. Do you know how hard that is?"

Fleur Weasley ran to give her oldest daughter a hug, "Victoire," she asked her daughter,  
"'ow are you?"

"Scared, _madam_ , for Teddy and my cousins," Victoire replied honestly.

"Your cousins?" Bill asked with a chuckle, "Why? Has James, Freddie, and Louie blown up a toilet seat? I remember when Fred and George did that and sent it to mum? She was not happy. Remember that, Gin?" Bill looked at his sister, who was not smiling, "Gin? What's wrong?"

"Well, William," Ginny said shooting daggers at her eldest brother, "for starters, my children are stuck 25 years in the past! Second, look at you own daughter, will you? Do you know why she is upset? No you don't because, third, my godson and your future son-in-law is also missing!"

Bill looked like he was McGanagalled. That was a term that Ron had made up. It ment shot square with for stunning spells. It was now a widely used term.

"Gee, uh- I'm sorry, Gin, Vic," Bill stuttered, "I had no idea."

"Of course you didn't!" Ginny started, but thankfully Harry put a calming hand on him wife's shoulder before she could start up again.

"She's a bit stressed," Harry told Bill.

"A bit? Harry, My children- _Our_ children- are stuck 25 years in the past! Of course I'm stressed! That is when Voldemort came back from the dead! Don't you remember?" Ginny yelled at her husband.

"Hey, Gin," Bill started, "Why don't we call Ron and George over to help search the house or ask McGonagall or Neville for any reason the kids and Teddy might have gone missing after we pick up the others at King's Cross, ok?"

"Then we had better go," Ginny agreed, finally calming down, "or else we'll be late."

When the two couples plus Victoire made it onto Platform 9 3/4, it was already crowded with excited parents, waiting for their children to come off the train. Then, Ginny spotted a large group of red-headed men, one who quickly waved them over.

"Hey Gin," Ron greeted his sister, "Rosie sent an owl. Is everything alright? She had said that-"

"James, Al, and Lily were missing?" Harry finished, "Yeah, we noticed."

"James and Lily, too," Hermione asked, "Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry! Rose only mentioned that Al was missing."

Harry nodded. He told the whole story to the rest of the Weasleys, who were all now listening. By the time he finished, a certain group of children were bombarding the adults with questions.

"What happened to James?"

"Where did Lily go?"

"Al never made it on to the train!"

"Well hello to you, too!" George said to the anxious kids. Then Harry proceeded to retell the story of his missing children. The kids were very excited to go search Grimmauld Place for Black magic that might've sent the youngest Potters back in time.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I'm sorry**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HP**

The end of the week soon arrived and Harry and co. arrived at platform 9 3/4 with a grand total of six detentions, 100 gained points, 400 lost points, and 2 successful pranks between the eight time travelers within the time range of 72 hours. They were greeted by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Bill, Charlie (who made it home for the holiday), and Percy. After apperating to the Burrow, Harry had found that the table had been expanded to accommodate the extra guests. Of course, the table was filled with homemade dinner. There was good conversation between the kids, and when it was time for bed, the twins shared their room with James II, James I, and Sirius. Al and Remus were with Harry and Ron. Teddy was with Charlie and Bill, which was quite awkward on many levels, mainly because Teddy was dating Bill's nonexistent daughter.

The next morning, (most of)the Burrow was woken up by a sudden _thud,_ which sounded strangely like the ones that deposited the other time travelers in Hogwarts. The first one who reached the bottom of the stairs was Teddy, who was followed by Charlie, Bill, Remus, Arthur, then everyone else. Teddy instantly recognized his cousins.

"What are you doing here?" Teddy asked them.

"Looking for you!" Dom answered.

"Teddy!" Vic ran to her boyfriend, "I'm so sorry. I was so worried about you. And Al and Lily."

 _Ahem._ James II cleared his throat, "Excuse me, Vic?"

"And you," Vic added dryly.

"I missed you, James!" Fred II said. Louis agreed.

"Hate to break up the family gathering, but who are you guys?" Charlie asked.

"Uncle Charlie, meet the rest of your nieces and nephews," Lily II said, gesturing to the rest of her cousins.

"In the prime, doing what we do best: causing trouble and panic everywhere we go!" Fred II claimed, which caused everyone to laugh.

 **AN: This is a really short filler chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

"So," Bill started, "how did you guys get here? Plus, who exactly are you?"

"Introductions are easier, so we'll do those first. My name is Victoire Weasley, but you can call me Vic. I'm Bill- your oldest daughter. I was in Gryffindor. I am now a healer, and I am dating Teddy," Victoire said with a smile.

"I'm Dom, also known as Victoire's younger sister. Gryffindor. Chaser. Seventh year. Bill and Fleur's middle child. That's it," Dom said quickly.

"Hi. Um... I'm Louis. I'm in Gryffindor, a fifth year. I'm a beater on the house team. I'm also Freddie and Jerms- ouch- _James's_ partner in crime, I'm the brains behind the whole operation," Louis said.

"Geez, Bill, do you have any more kids?" George asked earning a look from both his mother and his eldest brother.

"No, Dad, but you're stuck with me!" Fred II exclaimed. "My name is Fred II, but most people call me Freddie. I play beater with Louie on Gryffindor's house team. I am in my fifth year. I'm the brawn of the infamous pranking trio of the 21st century, also called Marauder's Legacy."

Roxy rolled her eyes and said, "My name is Roxy. That idiot is my little brother. I am in my sixth year in Gryffindor. I play beater, but not on the team, just for fun at the Burrow or Uncle Harry's house."

Molly stepped forward next, "I'm Molly II, Percy's oldest daughter. Many say that I am way more like my dad than my mom. I'm in Gryffindor, but I don't play quidditch. I'm in my fifth year."

Molly Weasley I looked like she was going to start sobbing at any given moment, "You named her after me? That means that you come back to be part of the family!"

"Hello. I am Molly's younger sister, Lucy. I am told that I take after my mum, loud, wild, and crazy. In a good way. I'm a third year in Gryffindor, and like Roxy I only play quidditch for fun, but I can play any position," Molly said with a shrug.

"I'm Rose. Rose Granger-Weasley. I'm a fourth year Gryffindor. I don't play quidditch, I study. Like my mum. So that means a lot," Rose finished with a smile towards Hermione.

"That leaves me." Hugo said. "I'm Rose's younger brother. I am in Gryffindor. I'm the youngest on the house team as a second year. Uncle George says I may look like my dad, but I have my mum's IQ and the height of my dad's ego."

James I, Sirius, Remus, and Lily quickly reintroduced themselves to all the Weasleys. They chatted for a bit. Now James, James II, Sirius, Fred, George, Fred II, and Louis traded pranking secrets, and debated who was the best pranker. Ron challenged Hugo to a game of Wizard's chess. Lily and Hermione talked about their classes. Overall, there was some good conversation. Until James II got bored. He stood on top of a chair.

"Hey guys! I have an idea!" he yelled, "Let's play a game of quidditch!"

This got everyone's attention. There was a mad rush to head outside to the make-shift quidditch pitch. Then there was an argument on who should be captain. The decision was to have Harry and Al be the captains since they were the seekers. (Charlie didn't play, he was _too good_ for everyone else.) Al chose first.

He looked around, his eyes landing on his keeper, "Ron!"

Now it was Harry's turn, "Gin!"

"Freddie!"

"James- no not you, Jerms. The other James, my dad!"

"Dom!"

"Jerms! Yes now you!"

"Louie!"

"Hugo!"

"Lils!"

"Fred!"

"Ted!"

"George!"

The final teams were Harry, James, James II, Ginny, Fred, George, and Hugo against Al, Dom, Lily II, Teddy, Louis, Freddie, and Ron. Charlie decided that he was the commentator.

"Rose steps to the middle of the "pitch," " Charlie yelled, "There is the snitch. The bludgers. Aaand there's the quaffle!"

"Gin takes it right under Dom's nose! She passes to James to James back to Gin! She makes a move under Freddie and she shoots! Oh wait- Gin passes to James who makes a move on his uncle and he shoots- he scores! And the crowd goes wild!" Charlie said.

"Now Weasley has the quaffle, a pass to Potter, and back to Weasley. Dom goes in to shoot and she gets it right past Ron's outstretched right hand and in! GOAL!"

"Sorry, little bro," Charlie said to Ron.

"Back to the game," Charlie commented, "Gin scores again- wait what?" The score is now 30-10 in favor of Harry's team. Teddy now has the quaffle. Weaving in and out through the beaters, and shoots! Oh! He gets rejected by Ron. Ron waves his finger at his nephew with a snap! Ladies and gentlemen, this is getting serious!"

The game went on for about an hour more. Al's team passed Harry's and was winning 420-300. Right at the same time, Al and Harry saw the snitch, but Al was closer. The whole pitch watched as Harry tried to beat out his middle son to the snitch. Al reached out to grab it but Harry came in at the last second and snatched the snitch!

"That's the game folks!" Charlie yelled, "Harry's team wins with the final score of 450-420! Thanks for coming and have a safe trip home!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP**

Later that night in Sirius, James, James, Louis, Freddie, Fred and George's room, the boys were getting ready for bed. All of a sudden, James II had an idea.

"Guys!" he shouted, "Let's prank someone, it'll be the best prank ever!"

Everyone agreed, but then George asked, "Who should we prank?"

They all thought about it for a moment, then James II exclaimed, "GINNY! She enjoys a good prank, at least when she's 30, she's an easy target, and she can't get too mad at any of us!"

"And that's the reason why you're named after us," James I said, gesturing to himself and Sirius.

"So boys," Freddie says, "what should we do to Ginny?"

"Well, we can't do anything too bad, mainly because she is my future daughter-in-law, but also, no one ever gets hurt in a marauder prank. Our lesser known motto is-" James I started.

"Confuse not abuse!" Sirius finished and they all laugh.

They sat huddled around some new WWW products, thinking. Louis noticed a smaller bottle that had fallen off of the bed they were sitting on, "Uncle George, what's this one," he asked, "I've never seen this potion before."

"That, m'boy," George said, "is going to be our biggest success! It is similar to polyjuice, but it doesn't taste as bad, but you can only be certain people. We just don't know who yet."

"We're thinking like famous people, but dead ones, so we won't be hit with legal matters when someone says that Merlin himself is robbing Gringots! Also with the legal thing, you magic will be there, but not as strong as it usually is, and you can be found out when hit with a revealing spell," Fred explained.

"Oh! I know that potion," Freddie exclaimed, "but future-you said that it was 'too complicated,' so it never hit WWW. In the future, when everyone loves Uncle Harry, you tried one more time, and it worked, but it was a limited edition product that comes every May 2nd, because like polyjuice, you need a part of the person, and Uncle Harry said that he was balding enough as it is!"

"So we can't all be Merlin?" Sirius asked.

"No," James II said with a smile creeping across his face, "but we can all be Harry Potter!"

"Don't you think that it's a little suspicious that all those pranksters went to bed at the same time?" Roxy said to all the girls, who were sitting in the living room.

"Yeah," Lily II said, "I know my brother, and I know that when he is with Freddie and Louis, they are up to no good!"

"Not to mention that they are with James and Sirius," Lily noted.

"I'll go check on them!" Dom said exitedly, bolting up the stairs into the boys' room.

"Me too!" Roxy said, right on Dom's tail.

"Roxy and Dom say they don't like trouble, but they'll be the first ones to know what prank the other three are planning," Rose explained to Lily, Hermione, and Ginny.

At the same time, a pounding could be heard on a door upstairs, followed by Dom yelling, "Louis William Weasley, open this door!"

"Pourquoi devrais-je?" Louis replied.

"Dis-moi ce qui se passe, Louis!"

"Bien. Nous faisons une potion d'amour pour que Daniel t'aime!"

By this, all the girls were also at the door of the boys' room, and at this last comment, Victoire tried to hide a laugh while her sister gasped. Vic explained how when she and her siblings fought with each other, it was in French. She quickly translated the argument between Dom and Louis, "Dom told Louie to open the door, then Louie asked why he should, the Dommie said because she wants to know what is going on. Louie gave in and said they were making a love potion to use on Daniel, who is Dom's crush at school."

"Louis! Tu es un menteur! Je vais dire à Amy que vous êtes amoureux d'elle!"

"Dommie called Louis a liar, then threatened to tell Amy, Louis's crush, that he in love with her. He totally is, so I don't see what the problem is," Victoire translated.

"Dom, attendez jusqu'à ce que je vous mette la main, vous-!"

"Ok, and that is enough of that!" Vic intervened before Louis tried to beat Dom into a pulp, "And please, speak English!"

"So Jamie," Lily II asked her eldest brother, "What are you doing in there?"

"It's none of your business, Lils," James II replied with a pointed look.

"Ok, James, but let's just remember who has the locket that can call Mum in a moment's notice," Lily II said, walking away with a sly smile. James II just looked at his sister with a shake of his head.

AN: Hi everyone, I'm not dead, so that's good, right? But hopefully you all remember what is going on, if not, reread the other chapters because this ain't on Shmoop!

Also, I don't speak French, Google translate does, so if it is wrong, please corrrect me! I always will take constructive criticism, but if you do have an idea that you want me to write into the story, feel free to leave it below, and I will see if it fits in the story line!

I don't know when the next update will be, because since the last one, it has been over a year, but I do enjoy writing this story, and I love hearing your feedback! I actually remembered this story because someone left a comment and I got a notification for it!

Thanks for reading this story. If you are still reading this author's note, comment your favorite next-gen cousin.

Also this chapter is almost at 1000 words. There. Now it's at 1004.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I'm back!**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine**

2020

The adult Wesley children, their spouses, and Molly and Arthur sat around the dining table at the Burrow, wondering what to do about their missing children. There was tension in the air, and the Weasley brothers were giving Harry some pointed looks, even tough they knew it really wasn't his fault, it was just easier to blame someone. Harry knew this, being Head Auror and ignored them. He was more focused on getting his kids back. Finally, he stood up and broke the silence, "I'm leaving. I can't just sit here while my children are stuck in the past."

Harry walked out the door and apparated with a _pop_.

The rest of the family was confused, but they knew that Harry had a 'hero complex,' as Hermione once had called it. Ginny was worried her husband was going to do something stupid or noble. Or both. She followed him outside, only to see him disappear. Ginny apparated back home to Potter Cottage, but she found it empty. She went to his office, and asked the few people who were still there. No one had seen him. She even sent a patronus to McGonagall, who replied that Harry was not at Hogwarts. She knew he wouldn't go to Hogsmead or Diagon Alley, there were too many people there. She then realized there was one place she hadn't gone. She turned with a _pop_.

Ginny walked through the cemetery at Godric's Hollow. It looked empty, but she heard a faint whimpering coming from two small headstones.

"Harry," she called out, walking toward the gravestones of Lily and James Potter, "it's just me."

She grabbed at seemingly nothing, but in front of her was Harry Potter, "Gin," he said in almost a whisper.

"Hey, you," she said softly with a small smile, "you had us all worried. Especially me. I can't lose my kids and my husband now, can I?"

"I'm sorry, Gin," Harry said with tears rolling down his face. His usually bright green eyes seemed dull, and they looked like he hadn't slept for a week. His unruly jet-black hair was matted and tangled. His beard had started to grow out. He looked thin, and he looked older.

"Har-" Ginny started.

"No, Gin, just say it," Harry Potter, the savior of the wizard it world, looked like he could die right now, "I'm a terrible father. I should have died when I had the chance."

"Harry James Potter! Never say that! If you would have died that day, so would've I. And, you are not a terrible father. Look at our kids. Sure, James can be a troublemaker, Al can be snappy, and Lily can shut people out, but they all just want to be like their dad. They love you. They love Harry Potter, their dad, not Harry Potter, the boy who lived. They love the man who taught them how to fly a broom, the man who bought them their own owl, the man who helped them with their homework, the man who gets them out of trouble, the man who gives them extra biscuits, the man who is kind and caring, and his greatest power is love. They don't care how the rest of the world feels about them, as long as they have their dad's approval, they're okay. Teddy has grown up to be a fantastic young man, just like his parents and his godfather. Your parents are proud of you. The Weasley's are proud of you. Ted, James, Al, and Lily are proud of you. I'm proud of you," Ginny scolded. Harry looked up into the chocolate brown eyes that he fell in love with more and more every day. They had tears forming in them. Harry wiped the tears from Ginny's eyes.

"They'll be ok, right?" Harry asked.

"I'm sure they are. They're with my family, remember? Molly Weasley would never turn down children, especially ones that look like her favorite child," Ginny joked, remembering how she and her brothers always said that Harry was their mother's favorite child.

Harry smiled, "Let's go home." He conjured two white lilies, and laid them on his parents' graves. He let Ginny take his arm, and the apparated back to Potter Cottage.

 **AN: Short chapter, I know. I wanted to put a scene in that showed the vulnerability of Harry, and the imporatance of his family. Plus, I like to think that Ginny is the only person who can calm him down, and honestly she is my favorite character. (The movies ruined her character).**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: HP is not mine**

Each Weasley cousin was going through different emotions. Ted Lupin was overjoyed to finally meet his parents. Victoire was happy for her boyfriend, but was missing home. Dom always was told she looked like her dad, but never could see it until now. Roxy just wanted to meet all these people that she never knew. Molly II was upset that her father wasn't here. Louis couldn't wait to learn some new parking tricks. Freddie had never see his dad happier. James II was elated to meet his namesakes, he had always heard so much about them. Al could finally really meet his namesakes, but he wasn't as excited because everyone loved James and Sirius, but there were mixed feelings about Albus and Severus. Rose was excited to be in the past, but couldn't wait to be safe at home. Lucy was nervous, but always up for an adventure. Lily couldn't help but notice the similarities between her, her young mother, and her young grandmother. Hugo was hungry.

The marauders also were harboring mixed feelings about being in the future. James was not happy about his son's childhood, or him being dead, or his grandson being named after Snevillus, but seeing his son happy was the best thing a father could ask for. Lily was also not too happy she was dead, but at least she died protecting her son. She also couldn't help but glance over occasionally at the younger Lily and smile. Sirius was exited for the future, just not his. James Sirius seemed great, and Harry didn't turn out too bad either. Remus was confused. He was confused at the blue-haired boy that all the children loved. He was confused how they had got there. He selfishly was confused why Harry named his second son as he did. Remus understood James and Sirius as the first, but why not Remus in the second son's name? But as confused as he was, Remus was happy.

Harry looked around the room that everyone was sitting in. There was a hum, but for once, no one was screaming. This was his future. All these kids made it here for some reason. Maybe it was chance, maybe it was fate, but all Harry knew was that he survived the war, and that was all the hope he needed right now.

Molly looked around at all these kids. They were all happy. This was amazing at the time that they were in. She knew that everyone needed a little reassurance that everything would be ok in the end, especially her youngest son, Harry. As much as he persisted, she always thought of him as one of her own, and seeing her daughter's children have the name Potter, she knew that one day he would officially be part of their family.

Lily Luna Potter was playing with her locket when she felt it heating up, "Al!" She yelped, drawing attention to herself, "It's mum and dad!"

"Well, Lils," her brother responded, "what do they want."

"For us to get home," James II responded drily, getting a look from Teddy.

"Hi Lily Flower," her father's calm voice said through the magic locket, "How are you all doing?"

"We're all doing just fine, dad. How are things at home?" Lily asked.

"Good. Actually, very good! Your Aunt Hermione and Uncle Percy have been working themselves dead over you, but it has paid off," Harry said smiling.

"Does that mean that you've found a way for us to get home?" Rose asked the question that was burning in everyone's heads.

"And us too?" Remus asked.

"Yes! You all will be returning to your original times very soon. I thought that it would be good to keep you updated on what is going on here," Harry said to the entire room that was now listening. Everyone cheered.

"As nice as it is to see you all," James II said, "I can't wait to go home. Plus, you all get enough of me anyway!" Everyone laughed.

"Dad?" Lily asked her father, "Will we be home in time for Christmas?" It was December 23, Christmas Eve Eve.

"Lily," Harry replied, "honestly, I have no idea, but we will try. If not, we will celebreate Christmas when you get back, ok?"

"Ok."

Speaking to the whole room again, Harry said, "We love and miss you all very much. Molly, thank you for taking care of the kids. We are trying to get you back as fast as we can. I'll see you all very soon. James, please make good decisions. Bye guys!"

 **AN: How did you guys like it? ALSO, I was looking at the stats for this story, but it doesn't tell me your Hogwarts house. I want to know what houses you guys are in! If you couldn't tell, I'm a Gryffindor. Roar Lions!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I don't own HP**

After Harry left, all the time travelers were sitting around in awe.

Finally Teddy broke the silence, "I wonder how they figured it out, I mean, tha must have taken a lot of effort, right?"

Everyone started talking again, coming up with crazy ideas on they would get back to their original times. Then there was an all too familiar _thud_! The dust cleared and in the middle of the sitting room at the Burrow stood Harry,Hermione, Bill, and George. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"What? Do I have two ears now or something?" George said, his face breaking into a huge grin.

The kids all ran up to hug their parents/uncles/aunt. Even the Marauders went up and hugged Harry. Harry almost lost it when his dad hugged him and in his ear whispered, "You know, you have your mother's eyes."

Molly finally calmed everyone down so Harry and the newest time travelers could tell their story.

Hermione started, "So we were looking around and we saw this sand and a bunch or broken glass. I figured that it was from the time turner so Percy and I just kept trying to figure out how to manipulate it and make it so we can use it to our advantage. We cast some spells on it so now when you touch it, it will take you right back where it is told to go. I have some to go back to the future, and some to go back to the past. It is ready to go when you are!"

They all caught up, talking, and telling of their adventures. Finally it was time to go. First, the Marauders would leave to the past, then the kids would leave to the future.

Sirius was the first one to leave. Before he touched the sand, he had a couple words with Harry, "Sorry that I couldn't be there for you when you needed me, but I'm glad you finished off the no-nosed bastard. I know that this is probably a bit small for you now, but I want you to have this. Check the pockets." Sirius took off his leather jacket and handed it to Harry.

"Thank, Snuffles."

"Any time, Prongslet," Sirius replied, "Take care of yourself, you know you got a nice troublemaker on your hands," pointing to James Sirius, "Great name, too."

Harry shook his head, but smiled, "Hanging around you probably didn't help him too much. See you later Sirius."

"Bye then, love you, Harry," Sirius stuck his hand into the sand and disappeared into time.

Remus was next. "Hey Harry, this is going to be a stupid question, but why did you name Al like you did, you know after Severus, and not after..." he trailed off.

"And not after you?" Harry finished and Remus sheepishly nodded, "It's because I already had a kid with the name Remus."

The old profesor looked up in shock, "What?"

"Edward Remus. Look, I would never, ever want to take away from you being Ted's dad, but I always thought of him as one of my own," Harry replied.

"It's true!" Teddy called from across the room, "One time James wouldn't talk to me for a week because Harry introduced us to someone as 'Ted, my oldest, and James.' He was so offended as him not being the oldest."

"I was 5! Of course I wanted to be the oldest!" James II rebutted.

"Makes sense now?" Harry asked Remus.

He nodded, "Thank you so much for taking care of him."

"What did you think I was going to do? Let him starve?" Harry asked and Remus laughed, "No really, he's such a good kid."

"That's all then, I best get back before Sirius tells some crazy story," Remus said, "Bye Harry see you soon, but not too soon! Love you Ted!"

Teddy gave his dad once last hug before he too disappeared.

At that point, Harry looked around, surprised that the only people left in the room were his parents, his kids, and Hermione, "Where did everyone else go?" He asked his sister.

"Well while you were saying your goodbyes to Remus and Sirius, George and Bill took the rest of the kids back, so you could have some space."

"Thanks, 'Mione."

"So, Har," his dad started, "You're the 'Savior of the Wizarding World?'"

"Yeah, I mean I wouldn't call myself a savior," Harry said, "All I did was use expellarmis, Riddlereally killed himself."

"You're too humble, Dad," Al spoke up, "Sure that's all you did, but no one else would walk to their death."

"You did what?" his mother was shocked."

"It was the only way," Harry said, "But look! I'm perfectly fine now! I'll tell you the whole story when we have the time."

"I think we'd better be getting back now, Lils," James put his arm around his future wife's shoulders, "I'm sorry, Harry that we wern't around when you were growing up. But it looks like you found a great family of your own."

"Yes, remember, Harry, your father and I are so proud of you, and we love you more than words can describe," his mother said. For the first time, Harry looked straight into his mum's eyes. They really were the exact same as his.

"I love you so much and I miss you everyday. Thank you for everything, Mum, Dad," Harry was close to tears, "You guys are the best parents in the entire world."

Lily and James stuck their hands into the sand and disappeared.

"Hey, 'Mi?" Harry asked Hermione, "Will they remember any of that?"

"No, one of the charms is anyone who is traveling back to the past will forget everything that they saw in the future. Sorry, Harry, I had to do it," Hermione explained.

"No, it's fine," Harry said, "Kids, why don't we head back. I'll finish up the charms here."

James II, Al, and Lily II all disappeared with Hermione. Harry took one quick glance around, put up some memory charms to have everyone here forget about their visitors. And in one touch of sand, he was flying through time.

 **AN: We are almost at the end! One more chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: The Finale**

1975

James Potter, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black were found locked in the Gryffindor boy's dormitories by a screaming Peter Pettigrew.

"Are you out of your minds? I mean you are. Don't answer that! What do you have to say for yourselves, going on an adventure and leaving me out of it! Wait, what kind of adventure did you go on if you've been locked in this room for a week? And it's Christmas! What are your parents going to do?" Peter yelled.

"Hey calm down Pete, you didn't miss anything," James said, "Actually does anyone know how we got here?"

The Marauders tried to figure out what was going on. They went to McGonagall, but she didn't know. Eventually they gave up, and celebrated Christmas at Hogwarts together before parting ways to go go home for the holidays. It was Christmas after all.

1995

Molly Weasley woke up early on Christmas morning, making sure everything was ready for the big day. Christmas was one of the biggest Weasley holidays of the year. She looked at the table, and wondered why there were so many extra chairs. Usually there were about 20 for Christmas, but this time there were like 35. She assumed it was one of the twins's pranks, and put away the extras. In a couple of hours, the boys and Ginny would be awake, and later the guests would arrive for dinner. She had to get the Burrow ready. It was Christmas after all.

2020

Harry was the last one to get back to 2020. It was late on Christmas Eve. The rest of his nieces and nephews and their parents went home to their respective houses, only to return to the Burrow for Christmas Dinner hours later. Harry apparated back to Potter Cottage with his kids to find his wife waiting not so patiently. Lily and Al immediately went to hug their mother. James looked awkward.

"Okay, James?" Harry asked his son.

"No, Mum probably hates me even more now," James said.

"She doesn't hate you. Period."

"But-"

"James," Harry said, "Everyone makes mistakes, some just make more than others. Did you mean to send everyone back in time?"

"No."

"Then what are you worried about?"

James walked over to where his mother was standing and Ginny looked him in the eyes. James shrunk under his mother's glare.

"Let me guess," Ginnysaid to her son, "You didn't go looking for trouble."

"Yeah, trouble usually finds me," James smiled, "I'm sorry, Mum."

"Forgiven," Ginny said, "Now tell me all about your adventures to the past."

The Potters talked and talked. The kids asked questions of their parents, and Ginny asked about her family in the past. The told about the quidditch game, and their classes, and everything until the clock stuck midnight. No one noticed how late it has gotten, but it didn't matter, they were together. Wasn't that what the holidays were for? It was Christmas after all.

 **AN: And... we're done here. That's the end of my first story! Please leave reviews on how you thought it was, they are always great to hear! Thanks for making it all the way to the end with me! I'm done now**


End file.
